OpenSound Competition Rest of the World (Season 2)
. Guatemala City |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "Fuiste Tú" by Ricardo Arjona and Gaby Moreno Qualification (1) - "Niño" by Belanova Qualification (2) - "Tic-Toc" by Belanova and Lena Katina |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 23 January 2015 - 27 January 2015 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 22 February 2015 - 1 March 2015 Qualification - 3 February 2015 - 13 February 2015 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Karlien van Jaarsveld - "Hande" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Andee - "Never Gone"}} '''OpenSound Competiton Rest of the World 2 (OSC RoW 2) was second contest in the history of OSC RoW. It was announced that Guatemala will host this contest as the winner of previous OSC RoW season. Capital of the country (Guatemala City) was chosen as the venue of the competition. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was the same as in OSC 8-10: after the Qualification Stage First and Second Days there were Final and Superfinal Stages. International Jury were added to the competition again. Logo In 2-nd season of OSC RoW it was decided that flags will appear in the bubbles according to this season's design. On the background there are lots of bubbles in the water. Aqua style was chosen because Guatemala has an access to two oceans (Pacific and Atlantic) and water plays a big role in the life of local people. Designer also has chosen fresh fonts for the texts. Between the text there appears a wave made of bubbles. This logo was made by Kiryl Mazitau. Interval acts Supervisor of the contest Kiryl Mazitau has chosen all the interval acts for this season by himself for representing modern music of Mexico and Guatemala. For both Qualifications Mexican pop Grammy award-winning band Belanova was chosen to perform two of their hits. In Qualification Stage First Day they represented new version of their 10-year-old single "Niño" and in Qualification Stage Second Day - their duo with russian pop artist Lena Katina "Tic-Toc". In Final Stage Interval Act was represented by most famous singer from Guatemala Ricardo Arjona but as a duet with Gaby Moreno. Their song was titled "Fuiste Tú" and in music video there were repsented beautiful views of the country. Participants 10 regions which producers have finished in top-10 of previous season of OSC got an opportunity to start already from Final Stage: * - Marlisa Punzalan - "Stand By You" * - Paula Fernandes - "Quem É" * - Andee - "Never Gone" * - Aneeka - "Sin Combustible" * - Blackmore's Night - "Dancer And The Moon" * - Fatin Shidqia - "Aku Memilih Setia" * - Koda Kumi - "Dance In The Rain" * - Thalía - "Por Lo Que Resté De Vida" * - Leslie Grace - "Nadie Como Tú" * - Elizma Theron - "My Hart Bloei Vir Jou" The others - from Qualification Stage. In Qualification Stage there were chosen 16 additional songs to join finalists. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. In 20-th Season Alternative award was added. It is given to an entry what is chosen as the best by the meaning of big fan public. But it was changed to Jury Award in 1-st Season of OSC RoW. Also specially for OSC RoW there were added 5 new awards which are given to the best songs in every region comparing to final results. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-5 in every Qualification Stage Day joined 10 already selected finalists. Four countries with jokers (the biggest amount of marks in qualification over not qualifying entries) and two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 25 countries took their parts in this stage: 15 from Qualification Stage and 10 auto-finalists. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.